The Eye of Providence
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Follow up to The City Without Heroes, the Powerpuff are now free of High School and with their friends they decided to make a trip to Gravity Falls for a music festival. However, things start to happen in which they get to meet the worst serial killer of the Tri-State Area, The Triangle Guy. Rated T, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 01: Prologue.**

High School finally ended for the Powerpuff Girls and their friends, the construction of the home in which they will all live together while they're in college was already in progress.

However, they've got plans for Summer Break.

They will all travel to a place called Gravity Falls, a place who Dipper and Mabel used to visit a lt during their Summer Breaks in their past.

Since Phineas and Ferb were planning to make a music festival in the town to help Bubbles' band reach some popularity.

But some people had their own reasons to visit the town.

Determined to learn about how Professor Utonium made them, Blossom had kept the letter in which he told him about Gravity Falls for herself, she hadn't even mentioned it to her head shrink.

Who were the people that Professor Utonium is so scared about?

Curiously, Blossom asked herself, unaware that somebody else was investigating the matter, the group known as The Observers.

Making the bags, Dipper hidded his investigations and notes and his journal deep in the bag, so Mabel wouldn't find them.

Other people also got ready for the trip.

Among them was Corey Riffin, which was currently helping Bubbles' band Chromotopia write their songs, therefore he was invited to the trip to Gravity Falls, bringing with him, Trina's journal.

Since Trina wrote last that she dreamed with the town.

After school, The Powerpuff drop by Phineas and Ferb's home, they were preparing the vehicle in which they will all go.

Apparently, Mayor Jones gave them his own vehicle called 'The Mystery Machine', since it would make honor to Velma's life after she was murdered.

Obviously, when The Powerpuff arrived they weren't surprised to see that Phineas and Ferb maybe made too much upgrades to the vehicle.

Now it looked like the greatest camper in the world.

Impressed Bubbles said.

"Whoa…"

Then Blossom sighed.

Finally Buttercup said. "Figures."

"Hey guys." Blossom said and Phineas and Ferb turned around and smiled.

Walking forward Phineas cleaned his hands from the grease and the oil. "Good to see you guys, we're going to give the last touches to the Mystery Machine and we will all go in the morning, like it?"

"Don't you think you might exagerate a bit too much?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Nah." Ferb said.

"Haha, it's alright, we can all fit in there now." Phineas said.

"Maybe you should take a break guys, who about going to Hey Arnold's later?" Blossom said and Bubbles noddes.

"Right, our threat!"

Looking at Ferb, then Phineas smiled when Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"Alright guys, think we could use a break."

"Can't thank you guys enough for the music festival thing." Bubbles commented.

"Wanna hear who will be there?"

Then Bubbles asked smiling. "Please?"

"Rock Zilla, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Love Handel, Hotel Transylvania, among others, we're still unsure if the others can make it." Ferb said.

"Oh wow nice!"

"We're going to take a shower then." Phineas said. "See you at the burguers?"

"Kay, we're going to do the same." Blossom said and then the three left into the air, flying towards their house.

After taking a shower and dressing up, The Powerpuff arrived at Hey Arnold's were all of their friends were there.

Celebrating that High School was over for them, smiling the Powerpuff saw Phineas and Ferb arriving later on, with the Mystery Machine, surprising everyone in the restaurant.

"Wow, you guys at least showered?" Bubbles asked since they noticed that the Mystery Machine had a few more things than the last time they saw it.

"We did shower don't worry! Haha!" Phineas said.

"Like we did?" Ferb asked as he stepped out of the Mystery Machine.

"Nice." Bubbles said.

"So guys, will assume you did enough on it, can you take a break now then?" Blossom asked.

"Think it's ready, we can party now." Phineas said as he stepped down aswell.

Commenting, Dipper said. "Hey dude, that thing looks sick."

Shaking hands, Phineas chuckled. "Thanks man."

Then Buttercup teased. "Hey Dipper, you gonna shave anytime soon?"

That made Mabel laughed hard, since Dipper had been growing facial hair.

"What? C'mon it doesn't looks that bad!" Dipper said.

Softly, Gaz said, looking up from her video game. "Personally I think you look great."

"See! Gaz likes it! Thanks Gaz!" Dipper said, Mabel and Buttercup looked at each other sighing softly, they felt bad for Gaz, Dipper was a douche sometimes.

The group then turned around when Mordecai raised his voice.

Silence ran accross the room before Mordecai said. "Finally made up my mind guys! I'm going back to college!"

"Really?!" Maggie asked surprised.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai laughed. "That's right! I've earned enough money at the park so, well I guess I'll be seeing you guys there!"

"Nice!" Phineas said and all began to clap while Mordecai bowed.

"Thanks dudes! Now let's party!"

Practically the whole restaurant was partying, most of the clients were their group, so when Arnold finally closed, he didn't mind if they continued celebrating.

Being trialed at last, Zim was finally put behind bars, unfortunately the doctors declared him criminally insane.

Something that was rather controversial.

So Zim was now a resident in Foster's Asylum.

Soon enough, Blossom went to talk with her sisters, Bubbles was in a alone table with Boomer, since they were dating, Blossom decided to leave her there and went to ask Buttercup who was talking with Dipper, Mabel and Mordo.

"Hey Buttercup, gonna go home now, you going to stay?"

"Of course, it's too early man, why don't you stay?"

"C'mon Blossom chill, we're going to the Park later and have some beers, wanna come?" Mordo asked.

"No thanks. Too tired, I'd recommend you to take it easy if we're going to travel in the morning." Blossom said, sighing about the mention of alcohol.

"It's alright, don't worry, thanks for worrying but we'll be fine." Mordo said and they all waved when Blossom left.

Finally arriving, Blossom went to check on Brandy's room, they agreed to bring Brandy with them on the trip since she wanted to be at the music festival.

Hearing a whisper, Blossom turned around in the hallway.

"_Blossom…"_

Then Blossom felt a chill down her spine. "Who's there?"

"_Three letters back, three letters back, three letters back, three letters back…"_

Suddenly, Blossom tried to cover her ears.

Hearing the same thing over and over, Blossom felt like she was going insane until she finally heard silence and she went into Brandy's room who was sleeping peacefully.

Next on the table, Blossom noticed the pin that Miss Grey gave to her, according to her, it would help her sleep, the cartoonish triangle's name was Bill and he would watch her in her sleep.

Lightly disturbed, Blossom pulled up the covers on Brandy who smiled.

Then Blossom stepped out of the room and heard the whisper again.

"_Three letters back…"_

Trying to ignore, Blossom went to her room and changed.

They would travel to Gravity Falls soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original characters Black White, Scarlett, Pyramid, Brandy and previous fic The City Without Heroes by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 02: Questions.**

While taking a shower, Blossom still had questions running wild on her head.

The professor seemed rather terrified about this group apparently, keeping an eye on them.

Their creation was it caused by these mysterious group? The observers, is the only thing she knew about them.

Wrapping a towel around her, Blossom wasted no time and stepped out of the shower and the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Taking a seat on the bed, Blossom grabbed her laptop and began googling.

The first thing she researched was the group, 'The Observers.' To be exact there wasn't anything helpful online, only stories, folklore.

According to one site however, it was a rumored disolved group that was founded by a man in the place called: Gravity Falls.

Bringing more questions, Blossom felt that every lead always took her back to that same place.

'_The porpouse of the Observers was philantropic. What we tried to do was help humanity understanding the reality in which we all live. However…I assume that the world wasn't ready for that."_

Sighing, Blossom then began googling about Gravity Falls instead.

There are a lot of sites online about the unexplained events going on Gravity Falls.

'_Bottomless pit, which is bottomless. Nope.' _Blossom thought.

'_Hide Behind, mysterious creature, never seen, only heard…' _Blossom sighed and kept browsing.

'_Mailbox in the middle of Gravity Falls woods' passengers tell the tale of the mysterous box without a house…man, this is like browsing through Dib's notes.'_

'_What? Summerween? This can't be a real festivity.'_

Bored, Blossom kept browsing but he found only folklore, which was the reason why people kept visiting the place.

Suddenly, Blossom recalled and then typed in the Google Search; Three Letters Back.

What she found was this: Ceasar Cipher.

The Cipher was created to code messages, throwing the alphabet three letters back.

So the Cipher's alphabet was like this.

XYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVW.

'_Not useful…' _Blossom thought, although she felt scared, since she couldn't tell if you could imagine that voice.

Then Blossom gasped startled as Buttercup arrived suddenly and she browsed an eyebrow, noticing that Blossom still had that towel wrapped around her.

"Dude, put some clothes on." Buttercup said as she yawned and jumped into her bed.

Then Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed.

Pulling some clothes from the drawer, then Blossom took the towel off and dried herself of a bit before she then got startled by Buttercup raising her tone a bit.

"Hey don't do that here! Go to the bathroom!"

Suddenly they turned around to see Bubbles on the door and she asked. "Buttercup, what's up with you? We're sisters we took baths together, why do you react like that?"

"That's exactly my question." Blossom said.

They looked at Buttercup who was about to say something, blushing madly and then sighed, turning around to lay on her side and put a pillow over her head.

"Do whatever you want then."

Sighing softly, Blossom and Bubbles wanted to have a talk with Buttercup, but then they realized she would avoid it and so they left her alone.

After Blossom put some clothes on, then she went back to browse on the internet.

"What're you doing?" Bubbles asked as she layed with Blossom on her bed and she responded.

"Well, just doing some research…" Blossom nervously said. "Looking for places to visito n Gravity Falls."

"Neat." Bubbles said and began texting, while she was distracted then Blossom browsed on the internet.

When Blossom typed Laboratories in Gravity Falls, she found a site, a old site of an old company called: Oval Order Ouroboros.

However, it was now non-existent, and the site said that it was aquired by Conglom-O Industries.

Biting her lower lip, Blossom was curious about Conglom-O, cause there were some odd things going on with the company.

On Foster's Asylum, they found a few patients that had a past with Conglom-O.

The fact that Black White attacked this industry personally was suspicious enough, there were a lot of destroyed files on the ground of the building.

Currently, the Conglom-O building was being rebuild.

Then Blossom read that the reason that the company in Gravity Falls was closed down, was because one of the founders disappeared.

The name of this man was Simon Petrikov.

Rubbing her chin, Blossom knew she heard the name before.

So while typing the name, she found on the internet while putting her fingers on her mouth, she recalled where she heard it from.

When Phineas and Ferb gathered the files of the lost patients on Foster's Asylum, she read on Princess Bubblegum's file that the reason she was arrested and sent to Foster's was because she killed this man, butchered him, and was labeled criminally insane. Squizofrenic to be exact, Blossom sighed and then found that there was someone she could ask about Petrikov back at Gravity Falls, it was Petrokov's twin, her picture was on the net.

That she currently worked for a woman that was called Lady McGucket.

A woman on a wheelchair.

The name of Petrikov's twin was long: Olga Simone Svetlana Petrikova Abramovici Setsevich Glaskikh Zamolodchikova.

"Wow…" Blossom exclaimed.

Then Bubbles asked. "What's wrong?"

"No…it's nothing I just found something, did you know that there is a Bottomless Pit which is rumored to be Bottomless?" Blossom said as she changed the window so Bubbles wouldn't see what she was looking on the other window, then she laughed softly.

"We should ask Mabel and Dipper about it, we should visit the Mystery Shack too."

Taking the pillow off her face, Buttercup interrupted.

"Have to say that Mabel told me she wants to avoid her Gruncle Stan for a while, since she says that he's a greedy old man."

"Really?" Bubbles chuckled.

While Bubbles and Buttercup joked with each other, Blossom continued browsing that site she found.

Maybe if she finds Petrikov's sister, might find the answers she seeks, maybe in that laboratory is where the Professor created them.

However the question still remained, what does Princess Bubblegum has to do with this laboratory? Why did she killed Petrikov?

Either way, Bubblegum was still on the run.

Escaped due to Le Quack making a breakout on the vehicle that was transporting them back to Foster's Asylum.

Suddenly, Blossom sighed and closed her laptop.

Then listened to her sisters chatting, Bubbles finally made the comment.

"When we come back, we'll go to college. Are you scared?"

"Kinda." Buttercup said.

"Well, I'm kinda scared to leave the house, even tho we're still going to live in the same city, don't want Brandy to be alone you know?"

Then Blossom said. "She won't, when we have the time we'll come home and spend some time with her."

"That's right." Buttercup said with a smile.

"You guys ready for college?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I'll be studying music with Frida and the rest of my band, even tho we're already a band, I think we still need to learn some more stuff." Bubbles said.

"Kinda…want to be a composer like Freddy Mercury, John Lennon, Paul McCartney and Phil Collins."

"You're already good enough." Blossom said.

"What about you Buttercup? You're studying art right?"

"Of course, other than kicking butt, that's what I like to do. Drawing calms me down sometimes you know?"

"Took a look at your sketchbook, you're really good." Bubbles said.

"That's private man…"

"Take it easy, Buttercup, but she's right, you're really good." Blossom said.

Responding softly with a sigh, Buttercup said.

"Since Mordecai and Mabel will study with me we agreed to work on a animation Project."

"Cool." Bubbles smiled.

Out of a sudden, Buttercup and Bubbles turned around and faced Blossom, asking her.

"What about you?"

Then Blossom said. "Thought of studying Chemistry."

"Nice." Buttercup said.

Getting into the house, Courage just finished peein on a tree.

Then while walking down the hallway of the bedrooms, Courage noticed something strange.

There was a floating man in front of the door, looking creepy, with Brown detective clothes and a Green mask, turning to face Courage, the Cowardly Dog noticed there was a eye on the mask.

The dog then screamed in fear and the odd man disappeared suddenly.

Getting into the room, Courage began barking softly, desperatly to tell the Powerpuff there was an odd man behind the door.

Looking at each other, Bubbles and her sisters were kinda unsure what Courage wanted to tell them.

Suddenly, Courage mimicked what he just saw and pretended to be a disturbing man floating, a eye on the forehead.

Then went back to bark desperatly.

"Stupid dog." Buttercup said.

Chuckling softly, Bubbles gently hugged Courage and said.

"You want to sleep with us, Courage?"

Howling softly, Courage look outside.

But the man was no more.

"Let's go to sleep, we've got a long trip." Blossom said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Barbara Grey by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 03: Princess.**

The building known as Foster's Asylum, was home to the Criminally Insane villians in Megaville, one of them specifically was Heloise.

Sighing softly, Heloise rubbed her scar in her forehead while she thought.

Suddenly, guards busted into her room and she gasped. "What the fuck man?! What're you doing here?!"

Since it was late at night, she found that a uncommon scenario.

Gasping again, Heloise was brought up by the guards and a bag was placed over her head as she was lead out.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?!"

Feeling weak, she realized was drugged with something as she felt a pinch on her arm.

Waking up after a while, Heloise found herself hand cuffed, then the bag was taking off her head.

"Welcome, Miss Heloise." A voice of a man was heard.

The light was bright and Heloise adjusted her eyes until she distinguished two figures in a room.

Looked like an office.

"Who are you?" Heloise asked.

The man was wearing a formal suit, he looked important and the other was a Young girl with a yellow sweater and a Golden tiara.

"DADDY! You told me you would bring me someone important, who is this?!" The girl sounded a spoiled brat too.

The man chuckled and told the Young orange curly haired girl. "Calm down sweety."

Suddenly, the man cleared his throat. "As I was saying, welcome, Miss Heloise. You're in my office, I'm Mister Morbucks. And this is my daughter, Princess."

"Why am I here?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Would you excuse us dear?" Mister Morbucks asked the Young girl and she rolled he reyes.

"Whatever! Hope this girl is helpful, or else I'll be really upset!" The girl almost screamed and walked out of the office.

"Well Miss Heloise, we saw what you did a while back with Black White."

"So? Why did you got me out of Foster's?"

"To be honest, when I saw the news of your arrest. I was quite surprised…you don't look like the type of person that would work with someone like Black White…yet, bigger was my surprise when I read your file."

"Get to the point." Heloise sighed.

"Well, you were respected among all the scientists within Conglom-O. What I want is for you to help us. To help Princess defeat the Powerpuff Girls."

"Excuse me?" Heloise asked. "That girl? What does she has against them?"

"Hehe…you see Heloise. We used to live in Townsville. I was the Eye of Providence back there."

"What?!" Heloise asked surprised. "You're a high Rank Observer?"

"Surprised?" Mister Morbucks asked with a laugh.

"Why do you even want to destoy the Powerpuff? You guys ordered their creation, wasn't it?"

"How do you even know that?"

"Hehe, I know lots of things." Heloise smirked.

"Well I don't see why I have to give explanations to you." Mister Morbucks said.

"Why would I be interested in helping you?"

Suddenly, Heloise heard a voice, a whisper in her ear, turning around, she saw the abstract painting of Benford Hirsch entitled simply as 'The Eye'.

Back on her home, she had that same painting.

The whisper she heard in her ear said. "Help Morbucks, whatever they do, either way, they will all fall…"

With a worried look on her face, Heloise whispered back. "Are you sure, Bill?"

"Hehe…remember the plan." The whisper stopped and she smiled.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Morbucks raised his voice.

"Hehe, calm down, we've got a common enemy either way. It will cost you tho."

"How much?"

"I don't want your money. You'll bust two more people from Foster's, I need them. And you'll bring me three bodies, two of them are at Townsville, the other is buried here in Megaville."

"What? Bodies, as in corpses?"

"What else?"

"Like I said, was surprised that you were arrested. Until the police found all those corpses in your home."

"Whatever." Heloise rolled her eyes.

"You like to play with dead things that much?"

"SHUT UP!" Heloise snapped.

"Hehe, sorry. You're like a modern day Doctor Frankenstein."

"Oh forgot to mention, I want a trip to Gravity Falls."

"Well, my Princess is going there. So you can share the limo. Either way, I want results."

"You're aware of the dangers in that town right? You sure you want Princess in there?"

Turning around with a smile on his face, Mister Morbucks said. "Like I said Heloise…results."

"Take this handcuffs off me." Heloise demanded.

Snapping his fingers, Morbucks called a man who was outside and he took the handcuffs off Heloise.

Coming into the room, Princess then raised her voice.

"Is everything settled now?!"

"Don't worry about it. Heloise will build something to defeat those Powerpuff Girls. She was a well respected scientist in Conglom-O."

"Whatever! What I want is something big! A robot! NO! An armor! Like the one like Tony Stark's! NO! Like the one that president of Arcade wears! Vanellope…think that's her name!"

Taking the tiara off her head, Heloise made Princess gasp and she immediatly complained.

"Give me back my tiara!"

"No, don't think a flashy armor will do."

"Huh?"

"This tiara, I can transform this into a piece of mana-tech that will do more than enough to rival those girls. Don't worry Princess…soon they'll be at your feet. Or destroyed, whatever."

Smiling, Princess chuckled.

"That sounds great. I want them humiliated."

"Humiliated, they will be." Heloise chuckled softly.

"Alright then, are you happy now, Princess?"

"We will leave after they leave. I need to get some people I hired from Townsville."

"By the way." Heloise said. "I want those bodies in Gravity Falls."

"Fine. Give me a list. Which Foster's Asylum patients you want out?"

"Their names are Bear Capicola and Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Heloise smiled.

Somewhere else in Megaville, in Barbara Grey's home, the blonde hair kínder garden teacher, friend of Miss Keane was having breakfast with her girlfriend Frankie Foster and Mina and Mac, they were getting ready since Mac and Mina would travel to Gravity Falls too, as a vacation.

Soon after breakfast, Frankie brought their bags, while Barbara spoke with them.

Gently helping Mina with her…Red Hood.

"Well I would tell you to have fun…but everything will be rather chaotic up there." Barbara smiled. "Proud of you, you've progressed so much…you're now the new Eye…and more importantly…"

The woman smiled as she pulled the red Hood to cover Mina's head. "The new Red Hood." Barbara smiled.

"Thanks…for everything. Are you sure…you want the false Red Hood out of the picture?" Mina asked with a light smile.

"It's up to you dear. If she becomes a problem, then get rid of her, okay?" Barbara smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and Frankie went to answer.

Outside, was a blonde large man, with dark glasses.

The man looked like an Elvis impersonator.

"Heeeeeey mama." The man said.

Raising an eyebrow, Frankie asked the man, who was the lead guard in her Asylum. "What're you doing here Johnny?"

"Making a favor to that creepy blonde girlfriend of yours." Johnny said.

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into Johnny?"

"Don't make questions babe."

"Hey Johnny!" Barbara raised her voice.

"She's making me a favor too girl…" Johnny said.

Sighing softly, Frankie then looked at Barbara. "What is he doing Barb?"

"He's the one bringing Mina and Mac to Gravity Falls."

"You guys ready?" Johnny asked.

Gently, Frankie and Barbara hugged Mina and Mac.

The Green haired girl with glasses smiled under the Hood as she whispered to Frankie. "Thank you for everything Frankie."

"Take care of Mac and you're welcome. Please come back…Mina." Frankie said.

"See ya Frankie." Mac said as he hugged Frankie.

Smiling at the Brown haired Young teen, Frankie caressed his hair some after she let him go.

"Have fun Mac." Frankie said.

"By the way, you'll have company. Brought two other passengers." Johnny said.

"Don't worry about it Johnny." Barbara said. "Have fun you two, alright?"

Soon enough Mac and Mina stepped out of the house and waved goodbye to Barbara and Frankie.

When they left, Frankie glared at Barbara.

"Why did you got Johnny into this? He Works for me."

"Please calm down. He just wants some help with his girlfriend."

"You're kidding right?" Frankie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha. Johnny is charming if he gets his Elvis routine off the table."

"Why does she needs help with a girlfriend?"

"She was a drug addict or some shit like that. She'll work for me now."

"Like I said…don't get Johnny into this mess."

Sighing softly, Barbara rubbed her forehead. "She'll work with me at the kínder garden silly."

"Oh…" Frankie said.

"Well…they're gone." Barbara said, giving a sensual look. "In the mood for some, time alone?"

Blushing lightly, Frankie laughed softly.

"Maybe, we could take this to the bed."

Laughing softly, Barbara leaded the way to the bedroom.

Leaning to kiss her lightly. "That's my girl…everything will be alright, don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Watch 'The Modifyers' pilot on youtube to see how Agent Xero looks like, it's a good cartoon that was never made.**

**Chapter 04: The Triangle Guy.**

Back at the Powerpuff's home, they and their friends had gathered up, Phineas and Ferb would arrive soon with the Mystery Machine to travel to Gravity Falls, soon Buttercup sighed and asked.

"Where are they?" While watching television Buttercup was rather impatient.

Rolling her eyes Mabel responded. "Calm down man, they worked really hard on that van."

Soon enough they heard a large vehicle parking outside and they all smiled as they saw Phineas and Ferb on the front door.

Smiling, they showed everyone the Mystery Machine.

The large Green van that Mayor Fred Jones used to drive when he was younger, another person they knew, Detective Velma Dinkley also traveled with him when they were younger.

"Wow, it looks awesome dude." Mordecai said.

"Oh thanks! Well, let's get all you guys' bags." Phineas said.

Suddenly a car arrived, pulling out of it, Agent Nigel of SHIELD arrived with a new agent, he smiled when he and the girl walked towards the Powerpuff's.

"Hey there, ready for your trip?" Nigel asked.

Smiling Blossom responded. "Ready. You sure you don't need us to stay?"

"Nah, don't worry. We've got plenty of heroes now, Teen Titans, Crystal Gems, the old heroes. They'll do fine. By the way I want you guys to meet Agent Xero, our new agent in SHIELD."

"Nice to meet you." Blossom smiled as she shooked hands with the long haired pink haire girl who smiled back.

"So you're the famous Powerpuff Girls huh?" Xero asked with a chuckle, they could see she was wearing clothes that looked rather…retro.

"That's right. This is my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, I'm Blossom." She said and they shooked hands with Xero.

Suddenly Bubbles commented. "That's a nice outfit, you look like you're from the 70's! Where did you bought those clothes? Are they a designer's?"

Chuckling softly, Xero responded. "Sort of, I'm a real fan of that decade. The best music existed back then!"

"I know right!" Bubbles chuckled some.

"Thought it was appropiate since the concert in Gravity Falls would be like Woodstock right?"

"Huh?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

Then Nigel nervously said. "Oh right, we've got something to tell you. We need someone to be our eyes at Gravity Falls, we've already talked with Phineas and Ferb, but it was only fair that I told you personally. Xero is going to be the driver, and will be taking care of a situation at Gravity Falls aswell."

Sighing, Buttercup said. "We can take care of ourselves, y'know?"

Chuckling softly, Nigel responded. "Know that, can't tell you all the details. But trust me, there's nobody else I trust most than Xero."

While smiling, Blossom commented. "Well then, welcome to the group."

"Thanks, you won't even notice me!" Xero winked.

Raising his voice, Phineas said. "Alright guys, we're ready to go!"

Walking back to the house, The Powerpuff Girls and their sister Brandy hugged their parents goodbye, Professor Utonium and Miss Keane.

"Take care and have a lot of fun!" Utonium said.

Suddenly Miss Keane added. "Please take care of your sister."

"Don't worry mom!" Bubbles said, grabbing Brandy's hand while she closely kept Courage close.

Hugging them again then they began to walk towards the van.

Walking into the van, they gasped as they saw it was bigger than they thought.

It was the sort of thing that Phineas and Ferb do.

The rest began to step into the van too.

Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb came in with Xero, Phineas handed the keys of the van to her.

Others were Isabella and Gretchen, they were close friends of Phineas and Ferb and also Blossom's too.

Loudly, Mordecai and Rigby said as they stepped in. "Ohhhhhhh! This is going to be awesome!"

"Tell me about it." Mabel said, walking in with Dipper.

"Did you wrote the new song yet?" Laney Penn, the orange haired bassist of Bubbles' band asked Corey, their song writer, a Green haired guy with a hat.

"Well…more or less." Corey responded with a nervous laugh.

"Imagine all the bands we're going to meet!" Maggie, the light purple skinned girl, guitarrist of the band told Frida, the drummer, a light blue haired girl.

More people came in, Timmy, a guy with a pink shirt and a pink hat along his girlfriend Tootie, a dark haired girl with pig tails.

Others were Dexter, Dib and his sister Gaz.

Stepping in, Boomer of the Rowdyruffs was also in the group, since he was Bubbles' boyfriend.

While the last ones were a girl with orange girl and a Green dress named Suzy.

Finally, Mandy, the blonde girl keeping close her bag where her red Hood and weapon were.

Didn't took long enough til Xero began to drive the Mystery Machine and they soon left Megaville to travel to Gravity Falls.

The van was large, it had several couches, there was enough space for them all.

Drinking soda, they began to chat and have fun while Xero drove.

Looking through the window, Mordecai told them. "Alright guys! We've just passed by Camp Kidney, we're almost half way there!"

"What kind of game you've got there, Gaz?" Dipper asked Dib's sister, who gasped softly, as she realized Dipper just asked her something.

Responding nervously, she said. "It's a BMO."

"The only BMO in the whole world!" Rigby added as he heard Gaz.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

Blushing lightly, Gaz said. "Won it on a competition."

Suddenly Mordecai took a seat near them and said. "Tell ya man, Gaz is the greatest gamer in Megaville."

"We saw the whole thing." Rigby said.

"Awesome, but why it's the only one in the world?" Dipper asked.

"Well…" Gaz sighed. "Gamers didn't liked the fact a BMO is 8-bit again, they only care about graphics now."

"Pff, lame gamers." Mordecai added. "I think it's awesome Gaz."

Placing the large Green console on the table, Gaz smiled. "Thanks Mordecai."

"Personally, I love 8-bit games." Dipper said.

"Really?" Gaz faced him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, I think the challenge is in the 8-bit games, with each generation, games are easier don't you guys think?"

The rest chat with each other until Rigby then said.

"Hey guys, wanna hear stories of Gravity Falls?"

"Dude, I don't think it's the appropiate time." Mordecai said, sipping at his soda.

"Stories? As in fairy tales?" Mabel asked. "Well if you ask, I've got a couple." Mabel grinned.

"But what about the story of…The Triangle Guy!" Rigby said.

"The Triangle Guy?" Blossom asked.

"Oh man, I don't think you should be telling that story." Dipper said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's scary man." Mordecai said.

"Chicken!" Rigby said.

"Whatever man, but the Triangle Guy terrorized The Tri-State Area way before Black White."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked, keeping herself close to Boomer.

Then Rigby asked.

"Well, The Triangle Guy was a criminal, that it's famous for being the only one who escaped Madame Foster's watch in Foster's Asylum."

"They had a breakout, not long ago, remember? It's not impossible to escape." Buttercup said.

"No, I meant, Madame Foster's. Y'know, the founder of the place. She was said to be the greatest observer in Foster's Asylum."

"So what kind of guy was this Triangle Guy?"

Out of a sudden, Dipper interrupted. "Maybe we should tell the story of the hide-behind instead?"

"Or the Bottomless Pit." Mordecai added, they didn't want the rest to freak out, specially since Brandy was in the van.

"No!" Rigby said. "Listen, the Triangle Guy was a regular man, just like any of you. His name was William Percival Cipher. He was said to be a great scientist that was doing some research on Gravity Falls."

"While back on the Tri-State Area, they begun to discover bodies, every crime was commited on a certain location, The Triangle Guy always left codes…some were numbers, and some were just letters, coded, the Triangle Guy loved to challenge the police psychologically."

"Some person in Gravity Falls discovered Cipher's identity, and when he was arrested, they found weird triangles all made of blonde Golden hairs."

"WITH AN EYE!" Rigby screamed.

Hearing the tale, Brandy looked shocked, she pulled something out of her pocket.

That was the pin Miss Grey gave to her, it was a cartoon she made, a Triangle Man with an eye, a top hat and a ribbon.

"Triangle? Eye?" Brandy said softly.

Looking at their sides, Blossom and Buttercup noticed Brandy rather scared, then Blossom said.

"Calm down Brandy, there's nothing wrong with Bill, I'm sure is a coincidence."

"Bill?" Rigby asked.

Hitting Rigby in the arm, Mordecai then said. "Didn't I told ya idiot to not tell that story!"

"Oww! Man, how would I know!?"

"See what you did, jerk!" Maggie said, hitting Rigby in the other arm, making him gasp in pain.

"Oww! Mordecai, tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!"

"Nah man, you've that well deserved."

"Think, that I don't want Bill with me anymore." Brandy said.

Looking at each other, the Powerpuff's just tried to calm Brandy down a bit, suddenly Bubbles said.

"It's alright Brandy."

"Well it's a cartoon, like I said, I'm sure it's just coincidence." Blossom grabbed the pin, for some reason she always thought that thing was creepy.

"If you want it back, just ask." Bubbles said, Brandy sighed.

"Sorry for that guys. Rigby didn't mean it. It's just a story." Mordecai said.

Interrupting, Dipper said. "The Triangle Guy was just some creep, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks guys, don't worry." Blossom smiled.

"You guys alright there?" Xero asked, Phineas then said.

"There's a stereo, why don'y you guys distract yourselves while I check on Xero?"

"Wanna play?" Gaz asked Brandy, everyone was willing to help Brandy make her feel better.

Smiling she began to play with her BMO console.

"Thanks man." Buttercup said to Gaz who shooked her head.

"Don't worry."

Right after they passed through a large lake down the road.

They finally arrived to the place that the music festival will take place.

"Finally." Dipper said. "We're here guys!"

Looking through the window, they saw the place might be small, but it sure looked rather peaceful.

But also…mysterious.

Passing by the Mystery Shack, Mabel told Buttercup.

"That's were we used to stay every Summer!"

"Awesome."

Finally, they parked right on a large cabin.

"We're going to stay there?" Blossom asked.

"That's right." Phineas said.

Stepping out of the van, they all went out and began stretch themselves a bit, helping with the bags.

While on the Woods, somebody watched.

"Look…they're here." The blonde guy smiled as he spoke to someone back in the shadows.

"Really? How can you tell?" The other voice asked.

"Just look at that, Jake."

Suddenly, Mordecai placed Frida's drum on the ground, it had the name of their band 'Chromotopia.'

"Wow." Jake said.

"There they are man, the fallen heroes of Chromotopia." The blonde guy said.

"Finn…what do we now?" Jake asked.

"Soon Jake, soon we'll meet them." Finn said as he smiled, his face didn't have a nose, he kinda looked like Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Spacey back at Megaville.

"The fallen heroes of Chromotopia, wonderful creatures." Jake said, he was a dog.

"Our adventure…begins." Finn said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 05: City of Colors.**

Sometime after pulling the bags into the large cabin, the Powerpuff and their friends figured it out how they would sleep.

There were several rooms.

Each had two beds, Phineas was making a list, some other people would come sometime after, so they prepared a few rooms already.

"Well, when my sister Candace arrives, she'll want to sleep with her boyfriend Jeremy, so that makes one room. Who else? Mordecai, Rigby? You're going to share a room?" Phineas asked.

It was a rather nice place, Dipper and Mabel bought the place long ago, Phineas and Ferb reconstructed most of the rooms.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Fun room!" Mordecai and Rigby said together, but they were interrupted by Maggie clearing her throat.

"Mordecai…" Maggie said, clenching her teeth a bit, and Mordecai remembered they agreed to sleep in the same place.

"Aww man…forgot about it. Sorry dude." Mordecai said to Rigby who raised an eyebrow. "Told Maggie we would sleep together, y'know?"

"WHAT?!" Rigby raised his voice.

"You sure Mordecai?" Phineas asked.

Then Maggie grinned, while Rigby glared, clenching his teeth, furious. Mordecai then sighed and responded. "It's going to be Maggie and me man."

"Alright, next room Mordecai and Maggie, who else? Dipper, Mabel? You guys going to sleep together like last time?" Phineas asked.

Looking at each other, Dipper asked Mabel. "Is it going to be like always, or you're going to sleep with Buttercup?" Dipper asked since Mabel and Buttercup were like best friends.

"What do you think man, wanna sleep with me?" Mabel smiled towards Buttercup and she nervously said.

"W-well…I don't know m-man…sleeping on the same bed?"

"What?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and then bursted in laughter. "You think we're going to sleep in the same bed?! Hahahaha! Sorry dude, it's just too funny. Naw man, we won't sleep in the same bed, there's two separated beds."

"Oh." Buttercup said, blushing some. "Well if it's like that, then it's alright then."

"Next room, is Mabel and Buttercup. Who else?" Phineas asked.

"Well I guess Gaz and me." Dib said.

"No." Gaz said. "Won't sleep with you. Would sleep with anyone but you."

Surprised, Dib said.

"Hey, but I'm your brother!"

"That's exactly the reason." Gaz said, then Mandy said.

"Can sleep with you if you want Gaz, would you like that?"

"Prefer that, thanks." Gaz said.

"Well Dib, wanna share a room then?" Dipper asked Dib who sighed.

"Alright man, the Mystery Cabin!" Dib said enthusiastically.

"Man…don't call it like that." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Nice, so it's Gaz and Mandy, and Dib and Dipper. What about you guys? Boomer, Bubbles?" Phineas asked.

Suddenly, Bubbles interrupted Boomer as he was about to speak. "To be honest, no, I'll sleep with my sister Brandy. Sorry Boomer but I don't think we're in that point of our relationship." She chuckled softly and kissed Boomer's cheek.

"Oh." Blossom said. "Well…kinda thought you were going to sleep with Boomer so I've told Brandy I'll sleep with her."

"Oops! Sorry…" Bubbles said, then came up with a plan. "How about I sleep with Brandy on the same bed, and you take the other bed?"

Smiling, Blossom said. "Sounds like a plan, can we do that, Phineas?"

"It's alright, sounds fine. So next room, Bubbles, Brandy and Blossom."

Suggesting, Corey told Boomer. "Wanna share a room man?"

Surprised, Laney Penn raised her voice. "Corey!"

"What?" Corey asked confused.

Defeated, Laney said. "Ugh…whatever, Frida? Wanna share a room, or you're going to sleep with Kick when he arrives?"

"Nah, can't sleep with Kick. Don't mind sleeping with you, Lane. It'll be awesome." Frida smiled.

"Alright, Boomer with Corey, and Laney with Frida. Timmy, Tootie, you're going to sleep together?"

Looking at each other, Timmy said. "Guess so."

"Nice, Timmy and Tootie in the next room, who's left?" Phineas asked.

"Well…us." Isabella said gently.

"Oh right. Ferb and me will take another room, and you and Gretchen take another." Phineas suggested.

"Hmm…" Isabella said softly, gasping when Gretchen encouraged her to tell Phineas something.

"What is it Isabella?" Phineas asked.

Suddenly, Gretchen raised her voice since Isabella was unable to say anything. "Well, Ferb and me agreed to sleep together Phineas. So…Isabella won't be sleeping with me this time."

Looking at Ferb, Phineas asked. "You're going to sleep with Gretchen then?"

Like always, Ferb had a poker face, so he looked at Gretchen and realized what was the plan and said.

"Sorry for not telling you man."

"Don't worry, I'm glad for you guys. Ferb and Gretchen then will take another room."

The plan was that Phineas and Isabella would share a room, so she would finally confess her crush on Phineas, but then Phineas ruined the plan.

"Well then, you could sleep with Suzy." Phineas suggested, surprising everyone.

"So Dexter, wanna share a room?" Phineas asked.

Surprised then Dexter said. "Guess so."

"That's great, Isabella and Suzy, Dexter and me on other rooms."

Suddenly, Isabella and Gretchen sighed and Ferb face palmed his forehead.

"Well, Rigby, since you're the only one alone, think you'll have a partner when the rest arrive for the concert."

"It's fine! I don't need you!" Rigby said towards Mordecai.

"Hey man, chill." Mordecai said.

"Well, we should go to sleep." Blossom suggested.

"Good idea." Phineas said.

"So what about you? You sure you don't want to sleep here?" Blossom asked Agent Xero who shooked her head.

"Don't worry, going to sleep in SHIELD's headquarters." Xero said and winked.

"It's fine, thanks for everything."

"Lock the door after I'm gone." Xero told them.

Soon enough they all went to sleep.

However, in the middle of the night, Blossom woke up and made a trip to the bathroom.

When she finished, she walked back to the room, but then she heard a weird noise on the main room, and went to investigate.

There was a chimney, several couches, a big plasma screen and a large table.

Finding nobody there, Blossom turned around and walked back but then found someone in the door, a mysterious woman with a black with Green colored Hood covering her face, Blossom gasped and stood in a defense position.

"Who are you?"

"Not a hostile. I've come to tell you something." The woman said.

"Sorry, but can't trust your Word. You broke into a private property." Blossom said, not raising her voice, she didn't want to wake up everyone.

"Listen, you have to be careful what you speak, specially in this town."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Eye of Providence is always watching."

"What are you talking about?"

"There will be a time when the gears of Chromotopia will run again, the City of Colors will be in danger." The woman said.

"From the ashes of Ooo, events will occur which you cannot stop, death and destruction will spread, Megaville will bleed and you…you will bleed too." The woman said and Blossom glared.

"It's that a threat."

"Remember, trust no one. Farewell." The woman said and then threw a gas bomb to make her escape.

Confused, Blossom thought about she said, but she came to the conclusion that she probably was a crazy girl, Dipper and Mabel told there were quite a few creeps in the place.

Then Blossom sighed softly and went back to bed.

Smelling pancakes, the next morning, Bubbles smiled.

"Yummy." Bubbles whispered, trying not to wake up Brandy, then stretched a bit.

Looking at the window, she saw a cute snail walking accross the window.

Chuckling softly, Bubbles then softly whispered. "Hi little snail, good morning."

Even tho Bubbles was a teen now, some things never changed.

"You're so cute." Bubbles said.

When the snail stopped moving, Bubbles smiled.

Looking right at Bubbles, the snail then waved with a small little hand.

Surprised, Bubbles then rubbed her eyes sofly and looked again.

But the snail was still walking accross the window.

Walking towards the window, Bubbles whispered. "Wow, for a moment, thought that you were waving at me little snail. This place is sure strange."

Walking back towards the bed, Bubbles gently wake up Brandy, so they could have breakfast with the rest.

They changed and soon they left the room.

The snail was still there at the window.

Sliding slowly.

Looking up at the window, the decoration was like the rest in Gravity Falls, that looked like a triangle.

With an eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 06: Old Foes.**

Explaining what happened last night, the Powerpuff Girls had a meeting with their most trusted friends, Phineas and Ferb, The Mystery Twins and Mandy.

The rest of the gang ate some breakfast on the other room.

"You can't tell the others what happened, don't want them to freak out. Besides, that woman might be one of those weirdos you told me about Dipper." Blossom said.

"Don't worry, we won't tell them. You're alright tho? You sound rather disturbed." Phineas asked.

"Well, she kinda said a threat, so a little disturbed." Blossom said.

"But, she said Chromotopia right? Why does that crazy woman would use the name of our band?" Bubbles asked.

"Calm down, Bubbles, I'm sure she was just some weirdo." Mabel said.

"Yo usure you wanna stay Mabel? This is kind of intense, not that I don't mind your company, it's just well…just worried, last time you got involved you were shot." Blossom said.

"You kidding?" Buttercup interrupted, making Mabel raise an eyebrow.

"Dude, Mabel got shot by the Joker, if she puts that in her curriculum for super hero sidekick, she'll get the job right away." Buttercup finished, making Mabel laugh.

"Oh man that's hilarious! Also left a really cool scar too!" Mabel said and then sighed after her laugh. "Don't worry Bloss, it's all cool."

"Just checking." Blossom smiled.

Then everyone noticed she kept staring at the triangle badge on her hand, Blossom was quite disturbed by the fact, the woman mentioned the triangle, but why?

"Hey Bloss, it's all a coincidence, maybe you need to get out and do some something, to keep your mind distracted." Dipper suggested.

Putting the triangle back in her pocket, then she sighed softly, Blossom smiled. "Thanks, it's just…it was quite weird you know? Mean, this was a common scenario when you stayed in this place? Barely slept tho, think I'll take a nap instead."

"Well, Gravity Falls is the capital of weird, haha!" Dipper laughed and along everyone in the room they nodded at what Blossom said.

"Well take a nice good rest. There's a jacuzzi, if you want to relax some more." Phineas said.

"Wow, you guys are…quite something." Blossom laughed softly.

Walking out of the room, Blossom sighed and Mandy, who was still in the room told her gently.

"Give me a call for anything, will be out tho."

"Oh, thanks Mandy." Blossom smiled.

"Why are you so worried about that triangle?" Mandy asked.

"Well, there is no other eye of providence, right? This is a cartoon Miss Barbara made when she was a cartoonist, it's a parody of the eye in the dollar bills, so kinda worried because of the weird gal telling me that the eye of providence is always watching…why would she say that?"

"It's all a coincidence, try to calm down. Know that Miss Grey is a good person, so you don't have to be so suspicious about her cartoon."

Smiling, Blossom stood up.

"Thanks, know that, just kinda paranoid, heard a lot of weird tales about this place."

"Sleep well." Mandy said as she stepped out of the room.

Meanwhile, back in the room with the rest, Mordecai and Rigby were watching Gaz play in the living room.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby raised their voices as Gaz beat the game quite easily.

"Finished that game huh?" Dipper asked Gaz, catching her by surprise, blushing.

"Oh, well, you know…they wanted to see the last boss." Gaz said.

"That was awesome, Gaz!" Rigby said.

"Hey Dipper, isn't there any Arcade here in Gravity Falls?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, there is. Wanna hang out there?" Dipper said.

"How about some competition, eh Gaz?" Mordecai said.

"Sounds fine to me." Gaz said with a smile.

Then Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other as they nod their heads everytime they made a funny noise. "Hmmphm mhm mhmh mhpmh!"

"Let's go then, you know there's still a Fight Fighters game in that place." Dipper said as he chatted some with Gaz while Mordecai and Rigby went to get changed.

"Hey guys, gonna do something?" Frida asked, she and Maggie stepped into the living room.

"We're going to play at the Arcade, wanna come?" Dipper asked.

"Well, we're doing nothing. So guess we can go with you guys, if it's alright." Frida said and they nodded.

"Going to the Arcade huh?" Mabel asked.

"That's right, wanna come?" Dipper asked back and she shooked her head.

"Me and Buttercup are going to explore a bit. She wanna see the Muffin." Mabel giggled softly.

"Oh, the muffin haha!" Dipper laughed.

"Why do you guys find a muffin so funny?" Buttercup asked.

"You'll see." Dipper winked at Mabel and she laughed too.

"Back! Let's goooooooooooooooo!" Mordecai and Rigby said together, the gang soon left the cabin.

When they arrived to the Arcade, they played a few games.

Obviously, Gaz was the one beating everyone in Fight Fighters, even Dipper find it complicated to beat a professional gamer such as Gaz, but then a few bullies arrived to the scene, they noticed they were messing with some of the younger gamers in the Arcade. Suddenly, they approached, they could see they have Green skin like Muscle Man, except with a lighter tone of Green.

"Beat it, we own the place now." The leader of them spoke towards them, he had black hair and dark glasses.

"Hey man, calm down, we don't want any trouble." Mordecai said with a very serious tone.

"C'mon Mordecai, let's go." Dipper said, the guys looked rather intimidating.

Suddenly, the gang began to laugh softly.

"Well too late, because you're in trouble now." The leader said.

Out of a sudden, the Green man shoved Mordecai and he blocked his hand and shoved him harder into the ground.

"Seriously dude, don't do it." Mordecai said.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" The other Green men began to scream.

Laughing lightly, Ace stood up and took his jacket off, looking at Mordecai in the eyes. "You're going to do something about it, boy?"

"Mordecai…?" Maggie asked worried.

"Dude, you're seriously not going to fight with this guy, right?" Rigby asked.

Suddenly, Ace stepped forward quickly, trying to punch Mordecai but he dodged the hit and punched Ace in the face instead.

Falling down into the floor again, Ace gasped, and then Big Billy stepped forward and punched Mordecai hard into the wall.

Everyone gasped and went to check up on Mordecai.

"Dude! What the fuck?! You're a fucking coward, fight your own damn battles!" Mordecai screamed at Ace who laughed.

"Think you're mistaking me for a better man, boy!" Ace cleaned his face and took a knife out of his pocket.

Running towards Mordecai, Ace was about to attack again until something fast hit him hard and send him flying towards a tree.

Out of a sudden, the other Gangreen Gang guys gasped as they realized it was Buttercup, she pulled Ace up by the neck and told him with a very serious tone.

"You're going to go the fuck away from here, do you hear me?"

"Oh oh! Buttercup! It's so nice to see you again! We…we were just having fun!" Ace said.

"What are you doing here anyway?!" Buttercup asked.

"You know these guys?" Maggie asked.

"Haha! Townsville is quite boring…so we heard about this place and we had to come, it's funny we would run into you girls again." Ace said.

Finally, Buttercup faced the Gangreen Gang.

"Leave, NOW! Don't want to see your faces again, you understand?!"

Laughing softly, then Ace stood up.

"C'mon guys, you've heard the lady. Quite a lady now huh?" Ace laughed.

"OUT!"

"See ya." Ace said and the rest of the guys left.

"Thanks for the help." Mordecai said.

"Don't worry man." Buttercup said as she saw the guys leaving.

"Who are they?" Maggie asked and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Some punks from Townsville, they call themselves the Gangreen Gang."

"Figures." Mordecai said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch. Note: Lacey Shadows is a character from The Modifyers, watch the pilot on youtube.**

**Chapter 07: Shadows.**

On Princess Morbucks' cabin in Gravity Falls, someone knocked, and she answered, turned out to be the people she hired before they arrived.

"What did you found out?" Princess Morbucks asked Ace, the Green skinned man, leader of the Gangreen Gang.

"Well…those stupid girls came with a bunch of their friends. We asked around and they're staying at a cabin not far away from here." Ace said as he and his gang threw themselves into the couches of the cabin.

Then Princess raised her voice. "Hey! Those are expensive furniture! Watch it!"

"Calm down Princess, chill." Ace said.

"What else did you found out?" Princess sighed as she took a seat.

Then Ace chuckled. "Like I said, calm down. We still have time to figure out a way to get close to them."

Suddenly, Princess realized and sighed while rubbing her face some. "They kicked your ass, right?"

"What?! NO!" Ace said.

"But, they kinda did, Ace…" Snake said.

Then Ace glared at Snake, making him gulp nervously.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out. In the meantime, I'm going to kill that blue haired guy, what was his name? Mordecai, right?" Ace said.

"Did, you said Mordecai?" A voice was heard, approaching the room, wearing a suit, a cap and a mask of a bear.

"What? You know him or something?" Ace asked.

"This is none of your business!" Princess said.

"Shut the fuck up, you're not my boss." Capicola, the bear said, as he pointed at her and then he walked forward to face Ace, who clearly was not intimidated by the man.

Then Ace smiled and stood up.

"Mordecai and Rigby are my kill, so you stay the fuck away from them." Capicola said, staring at Ace with his emotionless bear mask.

Laughing, Ace then said, taking out his knife.

"Really? What you gonna do about it?"

"ACE! NO FIGHTS!" Princess screamed.

"C'mon boy, take your shot." Capicola said.

"HELOISE! Control your psychopath!"

Then Ace chuckled and quickly stabbed Capicola, but he didn't even moved, suddenly Capicola grabbed his hand and twisted it wildly, making him gasp in pain and throw the knife away.

"NO!" Ace said in pain. "Please no! Let me go, you're going to break my hand man!"

"You stay the fuck away from Mordecai and Rigby or else…I'm going to butcher you, boy. You're not in Townsville anymore, you're in the big leagues now." Capicola said as he twisted some more.

"Stay the fuck away from Mordecai! Got it! Please, lemme go!" Ace said, screaming in pain.

Suddenly, Heloise walked into the room, quickly.

"Let that man go, stop it." Heloise said.

While Capicola stared down at Ace, squirming and begging for his hand, suddenly he let go and pointed at his face.

"Don't you forget." Capicola said.

Then Ace shouted. "You're fucking crazy!"

Walking back towards Heloise, Capicola ignored Ace and then Princess said.

"Control…your damn…psychopath."

"Calm down, he didn't killed your employee." Heloise chuckled and then she told Capicola. "Let's go."

Walking away to the room they had in the cabin, Capicola told Heloise.

"Tired of those punks and the annoying voice of that girl. We should kill them already."

"Patience…Bill has plans for them."

"You done with that stupid Crown of hers?"

"It's a tiara, Capicola, and no, not done yet." Heloise sighed.

When they walked into the room, they saw the other former Foster patient, Heinz Doofenshmirtz working on a large thing piece of junk.

"How are things going Heinz?" Heloise asked.

"Prrety well! Just need a few adjustments, a self-destrruct protocol and it'll be done."

"Hehe, have fun." Heloise said and she grabbed the tiara.

"What's in the boxes?" Capicola asked.

"Be careful, there are corpses in them." Heloise said as she continued to work on the tiara.

Then Capicola laughed softly.

"What're you planning to do with them?"

"Don't worry about it. What I do with dead things, it's of no one's concern. Let's just say that I have big plans for them."

"You're one twisted cookie." Capicola laughed again. "So…when are we going to go see Le Quack?"

"Not yet. But I think he's not very far away.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Gravity Falls, in what appeared to be a hideout in the Woods.

The man known as Le Quack, a large man that had a mask that helped him breathe which looked like a duck beak.

Torturing a man tied up to a chair.

"Where did you saw the dog?" Le Quack asked, hitting him again.

Then the man screamed in pain. "Stop! I just took a picture of the dog!"

"Where?!"

"The woods! The dog was playing a violin and he was speaking! It's all I know!"

"What about the boy?! Did you saw the boy and the dog?!"

"Huh?! There was no boy! Only saw that weird elastic dog! He ran away, his arms and legs were like noodles and he simply disappeared!"

"What do you think, Fionna?" Le Quack asked the girl wearing a armor and a hat that had bunny ears.

"Just kill him already, if he knew anything else he would have told you."

"Well then…"

"NO! Please no!" The man screamed. "HELP!"

"Hey, it's been a while." A girl arrived, throwing a bag to Le Quack, making him look up and gasp.

"Lacey Shadows!" Le Quack laughed softly, walking forward, Fionna took off her helmet and raised an eyebrow, she never saw Le Quack showing much emotion as he hugged the girl.

"Good to see you again, boss!" Lacey said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Le Quack stopped laughing, and began to check on Lacey who gasped as he used a small flash light to see into her eyes.

"Why is it everytime I see you, you do this?" Lacey asked.

"Just want to make sure of something, don't worry." Le Quack chuckled. "So…if you're here, then it means the Powerpuff are here too, did you had trouble?"

"Nope." Lacey chuckled.

"Excuse my manners, Fionna, I want to introduce you, to my must trusted employee. Lacey Shadows."

Then the girls shooked hands, Fionna remained emotionless and rather suspicious of the whole scene.

"So, you're torturing this man huh? What did he did?"

Then Le Quack laughed softly. "We're trying to find a man and his dog. They've been spotted several times in Gravity Falls, Bubblegum wants them."

"The Princess?" Lacey asked.

"Well then…we should kill him, already." Le Quack chuckled and then took his gun out, then handed it over to the Green haired girl with the punkish clothes and said. "Kill him…can you?"

Without flinching, Lacey grabbed the gun and shot the man death.

"Done." Lacey smiled and handed back the gun.

Laughing madly, Le Quack then said. "C'mon, Fionna, Lacey, let's drink some beers. It's good to see you again, Lacey. We'll clean this mess later, haha! Let's go now then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story and original character Lady McGucket by Riddle Glitch. Note: Cohen's Masterpiece is part of the soundtrack of Bioshock, a video game, reference to another fic of mine Arcade City.**

**Chapter 08: Secrets in Mystery Ville.**

The group returned back to the cabin after the incident with the Gangreen Gang, they decided to hang out, soon Mordecai realized he left the key that Phineas and Ferb gave him back at the room.

Suddenly, Buttercup began to call Blossom, when they left she was sleeping, maybe she was still around in her room.

However, she didn't answered. "Damn, either she's still asleep, or she's not there."

"Aww man." Mordecai said. "Sorry guys, kinda left my key in the room too. We should call Phineas and Ferb, they're still working on the Music Festival site right?"

Flying, Buttercup checked on the Windows, and saw into Blossom's room, she wasn't there.

"Well, Blossom isn't there."

"Hey guys, calm down." Dipper said. "Remember, this is a Pines' cabin." He says as he took a key out and saved the day, some of them clapped.

"Go Dipper!" Rigby said and then they all went in.

Meanwhile, Blossom was walking down the Woods, until she found that place; the Oval Order Ouroboros Laboratories.

Checking at her phone, she find the site she wanted to and then examined the surroundings, the place was abandoned and it only had a piece of paper glued to the door, locked of course.

The piece of paper said: Property of Conglom-O Industries.

That company again, Blossom began to run a investigation ever since the terrorist attack on the company's building.

Several of the villians they fought back then had a past with Conglom-O, the more she investigated about them, the more questions she had.

Then Blossom turned around as she heard a noise but saw nothing.

Looking at her phone, Blossom checked up the address that she wanted to visit next and flew up.

Suddenly, Finn and Jake came out of the Woods, gasping as they lost sight of her. "Dang." Finn said.

"We should try to talk to them already, this is going terribly slow." Jake said.

Then Finn walked forward, completly ignoring what Jake said, they looked up and saw the name of the place and they gasped.

"Ooo…" They both said.

"Do you think this is where all began?" Jake asked.

"Who knows man…it's creeping me out. Where do you think that girl went tho?"

Shrugging Jake then suggested. "Let's go back to the camp site man, figure out how we should do our next approach and junk."

"Well, nothing else to do, let's go and find something to eat." Finn said as he grabbed his sword with her left hand, her right arm, was gone and instead was a robotic prothesis.

Landing nearby the address she had on her phone, Blossom knocked at the door and then heard whispers, making her feel uncomfortable once again, looking around she saw nothing.

Suddenly, someone answered the door, and there was that tall woman, pale, wearing glasses and a long dress.

"Greetings." The woman said as she looked down at Blossom who nervously smiled.

"Hi…hmm…I'm looking for Olga Simone…Svetlana Petri…kova…"

"There is no need to say my whole name." Petrikova said.

"Sorry…" Blossom smiled nervously again.

"You here to see Miss McGucket, yes?"

"No…to be honest I came here to speak to you."

Suddenly, Petrikova raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why would girl want to speak to Petrikova?"

"It's about your brother and his company, The Oval Laboratories."

"Forgive, but Petrikova has nothing to do with brother's company." She says. "Miss McGucket is the one you should speak."

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

"Come, she will be glad to aid girl." Petrikova said as she walked down the hallway, with Blossom, they could hear music.

Recognizing the piece of music, it was a beautiful yet creepy piano piece entitled 'Cohen's Masterpiece' by Sander Cohen, a eccentric artist that disappeared long ago, when they arrived to where the music came from, Lady McGucket was there, playing the piano piece herself gracefully.

When she finished, she turned around, she was a old woman, the upper part of her face covered with a large hat, her hair now platinum of what used to be Golden hair.

Smiling as she turned around, Miss McGucket asked Petrikova. "Who is it this time eh?"

"Girl has questions about Oval Laboratories." Petrikova said.

Then the woman in the wheelchair laughed softly.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Blossom."

"Unusual name, tho who am I to judge, right Petrikova?" She chuckled as she approached to Blossom in her wheelchair.

"Hilarious." Petrikova said in a serious tone.

"Why your interest in Oval Laboratories?" McGucket asked.

"Well…my full name is Blossom Utonium, I'm related to Professor James Utonium, he worked in Oval Laboratories before it was shut down, just…need to know something."

"Hehe, secrets dear. They all come here looking for secrets."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in Mysteryville dear, everyone comes here becomes they want to know the truth behind a certain secret." McGucket chuckled.

"Well…it's complicated." Blossom said.

"They all say that too. Here comes a man, someone who investigates for a newspaper, he had been following the rumors of little girls been kidnapped on certain points of a beach. He comes to me and says: There is something going on at the sea."

Listening, Blossom was rather creeped out by what Miss McGucket just said and she continued.

"Could it be possible that Rapture is truly a modern day Atlantis?"

"Then this woman comes, convinced that her husband's death was no accident, she then gasps in horror and begins to speak of that old poem from Gotham City about the Owls society."

"That says: Beware of the Court of Owls. That watches all the time. Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch. Behind granite and lime."

"They watch you in your heart. And they watch you in your bed. Speak not a whispered Word of them. Or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"The woman runs and never comes back."

Rather uncomfortable, Blossom felt a chill down her spine. Nervously she asks. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Secrets…Miss Utonium, there are things that people shouldn't be digging. Cause you're not sure what you'll find."

"You won't help me then?"

"Hehe, never said that, but Oval Laboratories was closed down for a security measure. It's a biohazard protocol. You did saw the signs right?"

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

"Well, might not be able to see."

Miss McGucket then showed her face, she had no eyes. "But I know that you already visited the Oval Laboratories didn't ya?"

"Hmm…" Blossom gulped nervously.

"It's closed down for a reason, dear. It's dangerous, you might get sick like the people who died long ago in that site."

"By any chance, do you know of a artificial human beings experiment in Oval Laboratories?"

"Hmm…you're not serious, aren't ya? It was a research laboratorios, nothing too fancy. They did experimented to find cures, but nothing that big like what you're asking me."

"Why girl interested?" Petrikova asked.

"Well…like I said it's complicated. Sorry…to waste your time."

"Don't worry, dear." McGucket smiled as she put her black glasses back on.

"Excuse me, I will leave now." Blossom said.

"Good luck finding your answers." McGucket said.

When Blossom left, she heard all those whispers again, like small whispers, the trees moved some and she shivered lightly.

Until they stopped.

Gravity Falls, Mysteryville. The name suits the town.

Flying away, Petriova watched the girl from the window, next to her, a girl with long pink hair, she had a eye patch on her left eye.

"Katrina…call the duck."

"What is going on Miss Petrikova?" Katrina asked gently.

"The gears are moving. That girl and her sisters, we need to know their every move. Bill is watching."


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 09: More Mysteries.**

Walking down the Woods, Dib had his tape in his hand and a camera as he kept taping his investigations deep in the Woods of Gravity Falls. "Research tape: Have been looking around and asking in town about the mysterious creature known as The Hide-Behind. This creature can only be heard, but is never seen, Dipper didn't wanted to come this time. Dunno what's he doing in our room at the Cabin."

"Either way, walking for quite a while and I've only heard animal noises. But nothing out of the ordinary."

"Wonder…if this is something people just made up." Dib sighed and stopped tapping.

Looking at the tree, Dib noticed there was yet another triangle, he had been noticing the pattern since he began walking down the Woods. "Wonder if this is something William Cipher left before his suicide in this place?" Dib said as he tapped it, then gasped when he heard a noise.

Slowly, Dib began walking to investigate the noise and then turned on his camera.

Where the noise came from, there was a grave with a big red spear in the middle, and there was someone there, wearing a red Hood.

Walking forward, Dib was about to raise his voice until someone pulled him from behind and shut him up.

That someone, turned out to be Mandy, who then whispered. "Shut up, that's not me."

"Shit…you scared the shit outta me, man." Dib said.

"Shut up…what're you doing here anyway? Don't answer, she'll hear you." Mandy said as she looked from behind the tree and the girl was gone.

"What?"

"She's gone." Mandy rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Who was that girl? Do you think it might have been the real Red Hood?" Dib said surprised.

"Don't know…"

"So what is that thing?" Dib asked as he began recording again, but Mandy forced him to put down the camera.

"What're you doing here?"

"Was investigating the legend of the Hide-Behind man, chill." Dib said, trying to tape again but Mandy shoved Dib against the tree and told him with a serious tone.

"Stay out of my way, Dib."

"Why are you angry man?"

"If you hadn't come, that girl wouldn't have left, she heard you!" Mandy said.

"Sorry, I thought it was you!" Dib said.

Then Mandy completly ignored Dib and walked towards the grave, she began to look around trying to find something useful about the original Red Hood, however there was nothing, the grave only had that spear.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Dib asked.

"None of your business."

"Shit, Mandy, why so hostile?"

"Go away, Dib!" Mandy turned around, rather frustated by the whole thing, and Dib sighed, walking back to the Woods.

"Whatever. For a super hero, you sure are rude." Dib said.

Taking a seat on the grass, Mandy looked at the grave.

Unaware that the red hooded girl was looking at her from up a tree.

It was none other than Mina Beff, a former patient in Foster's Asylum, that escaped when The Joker came to Megaville, now she was the new Red Hood.

Back in town, Corey Riffin, the former leader of Grojband was asking people if they have seen his sister.

The picture had a girl with long pink hair and braces, unfortunately nobody had seen her before.

"What're you doing Corey?" Laney asked, surprising Corey who turned around and nervously putt he picture behind his back.

"Looking around." Corey chuckled softly.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"This is about Trina right?" Laney asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Corey said and tried walking away.

"Try me."

"Think…Trina might be around…the last entry in her journal mentions this town." Corey said.

"But…Corey…how can you possibly think she might be here?"

"They never found her body, Laney! How many times do we have to discuss this!?"

"You're not thinking straight…I'm just trying to help." Laney said.

"Well, you're not helping." Corey said and Laney sighed.

Gently, Corey asked another person, a blue skinned woman with a long blue dress. Showing the picture of Trina, then Corey said. "Have you seen this girl?"

"No, I'm sorry." The woman said and continued walking, Corey tried his luck with others while Laney left the scene.

When the woman walked away, she ran into the long haired girl with the eye patch, and she chuckled softly.

"Seems to be, brother is looking for you? Isn't it?" Petrikova asked Katrina, who sighed.

"Let's go, before he sees me…don't want to run into him and junk."

"You dislike, brother?"

"No…it's not that…he wouldn't understand my reasons."

"There's concern in his look, you sure you don't want to drop a message?"

"No…let's forgot about Corey. The little ones have been restless since the super hero girl visited McGucket's Mansion."

"Don't worry about it." Petrikova chuckled.

"Well, called the Duck like you told me. That Flame Princess hasn't finished the research yet, they still have Simon locked up. He's…unstable."

"Figures." Petrikova said as they walked back to the Mansion.

Not far away from there, on the Pines' cabin, looking at the notes and the board, Dipper still tried to figure out where to look next.

Looking at the journal, Dipper had found a few key places, he tried to decode the journal ever since he found it.

There was a knock at the door and Dipper gasped softly.

"Who is it?" Dipper said as he tried to hide all his notes.

"Dude, you can't hide there all Summer, we've got to face our Gruncle man." Mabel said.

"Oh…well, don't come in! Not dressed!" Dipper said nervously.

"You're naked!? Hahahaha!" Mabel laughed.

Quickly, Dipper came out of the room, making sure Mabel wouldn't see the mess.

"Well…you wanna go and see Gruncle Stan and Soos, and Wendy?"

"Duh! C'mon, gonna tell the guys."

"Hmm…tell them to leave the wallets, haha!"

"Hahaha! I know, right?!" Mabel laughed. "Well, going to go and gather the crew, we're going to the Mystery Shack!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 10: Mystery Shack.**

"Welcome! To the house of mystery, you'll come out with more questions than when you stepped in! THE MYSTERY SHACK!" The old man said, wearing an eye patch, Dipper and Mabel's Gruncle Stan made the introduction. "Now pay up, this isn't free!"

Then Mabel screamed. "What?! C'mon Gruncle Stan, we came to see the Shack! Not to tolerate your greedy personality!"

"Hey! Give me a break! You and your friends have a discount! Have bills to pay, do you think I'm made of money!?" Suddenly Gruncle Stan looked at the dollar bills hiding in his suit and hide them up.

"Ugh…" Mabel said.

It was a gift shop, the Mystery Shack, but it was more of a tourist trap, everything in the house was fake.

Then Phineas said. "Don't worry, Mabel. We can pay, it's cool."

"Hey sir! Could you help me? Do you have this shirts on a smaller size? Which would you recommend?" The cute biker guy asked Gruncle Stan as he showed his shirts. "Puma shirt? Panther shirt? Puma shirt, Panther shirt? Puma shirt, Panther shirt? Puma shirt…panther shirt?"

"Give me your money." Gruncle Stan simply said.

"Gruncle Stan!" Mabel screamed.

"What?! Lay off my back, will ya!"

"Dude, look! A Big foot, foot!" Rigby said as he saw the exhibition of a large foot.

"What? Nah! That's not a big foot, foot."

"Of course it is! Look, wow! It looks so real."

"Well, Mabel told me all in this place is fake." Mordecai said.

"You're the one who's fake!" Rigby said.

"You wanna fight man?!" Mordecai said and both of them began to fight while the cute biker cheered them up.

"Get em', Get em'!"

Then they stopped fighting, Mordecai then nervously said. "This isn't…that kind of fight man."

"Hey, Gruncle Stan, we've got something to ask you." Mabel said as she grabbed the old man to speak privately.

"Look, you can't do your greedy routine with our friends. We've got a idea tho." Dipper said.

"What kind of idea?"

"Remember the party we throwed in this place long ago? Y'know? You heard about the Summerween Festival? Well a lot of people will come to Gravity Falls. Which most of them will be teens…and teens will bring a lot of cash."

"Hmm…true, true. Is this going to cost me a thing?"

Rolling their eyes, Dipper and Mabel simply said. "No."

"Fair enough. Knock yourselves out!" Gruncle Stan laughed.

"Hey guys! We can make a party here before the Summerween Festival!" Mabel told the group.

"Nice, we can help." Phineas said and Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"It's going to be a theme party, I'll tell you the details later. But for now, I'm glad you guys could mee tour Gruncle."

"So what now?" Buttercup asked.

"Well guess we can go back to the cabin. We can still hang around here if you want to?" Mabel said and everyone nervously rubbed behind their heads.

"Thought so." Dipper laughed.

"Sorry that our Gruncle tried to take your money." Mabel chuckled softly.

"How about throwing a pizza party later at the cabin?" Mordecai said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! The King of Pizza is pleased!" Rigby said.

"Sounds cool, you guys throw the best pizza parties." Mabel said.

"Alright, see ya later then, see ya at the cabin?" Mordecai said.

Walking out of the Mystery Shack, everyone left back at the cabin. Mabel and Buttercup hanged around their room.

"So, this party will be awesome, we could throw a karaoke in there and shit." Mabel said.

"Sounds good." Buttercup said as she throwed herself at her bed.

"So what're you going to wear for the party then?"

"Well…this?" Buttercup shrugged.

"You're kidding, right?" Mabel laughed.

Then Mabel stood up and take off her sweater, then put another that said the Word 'Shopping!'

"Well then, let's fix you up, come on!" Mabel said as she grabbed Buttercup's hand and gasped.

"Where are we going man?" Buttercup asked.

"To buy you something nice! Maybe a change of look too."

Then Mabel called a few friends and they met up on a nice clothes store.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in like forever!" Mabel said as she hugged her friends, a large girl and a smaller girl with glasses.

"It's good to see you again, Mabel." The smaller girl said.

"Hey, Buttercup, meet my friends, we used to hang around here in Gravity Falls, they're Grenda and Candy."

"Nice to meet you!" The large girl said, she had the voice of a wrestler.

"Wow, so you're that super hero girl that Mabel tolds us about?" Candy asked.

"Uh…" Buttercup nervously said then grinned, proud. "That's right! Name's Buttercup, and I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Better Blossom not hear that, am I right?" Mabel laughed while whispering.

"Hey guys, sorry, kinda messed up, thought you were on other store. Hey, name's Wendy." A older girl arrived, she wear lumberjack clothes.

"Dude, this is Wendy." Mabel introduced then Buttercup to Wendy, they shooked hands.

"Nice to meet you." Buttercup nervously said then whispered at Mabel's ear. "So is this Dipper's crush?"

"Hehe…gorgeous, isn't she?" Mabel whispered back.

"What? No…well she's fine I guess…not that I think she's…cute."

"Calm down, man, well she's going to help us."

"With what?"

Then Buttercup found herself with her arms crossed, upset while the girls gathered clothes for her.

"Try all these up, you come out and let us see, alright?" Mabel giggled.

"No…" Buttercup said. "Not doing this."

"Why are you so scared of some clothes, man?"

"This isn't my style, won't wear a skirt or a dress again man, drop it."

"Look around, do you see a skirt or a dress. Besides, Mabel won't let you go dude." Wendy chuckled softly.

"Buttercup, why are ackin' so cray cray?" Mabel asked.

"Huh?" Buttercup tried not to smile, that sounded funny but she was playing the upset card.

"It's just clothes, man, c'mon. See this pants, they're totally chick!" Mabel said enthusiastically, then said. "Do it for me, man. Try new things."

"Fine…" Buttercup said and began to try out clothes.

"Glad you came Wendy, if there's someone who Buttercup can relate you, is you." Mabel told Wendy when Buttercup left to try some clothes.

"Don't worry man, can teach her a few things." Wendy winked.

Looking in the mirror, Buttercup never thought that she would ever try these kind of clothes before.

They weren't boys clothes, they were girl's clothes, yet were tomboyish it was definetly her style.

Surprised, Buttercup felt comfortable with Wendy around, she helped her mixing the outfits.

Then they found one that suits better and they left for a boutique where Buttercup had a change of look, a nice hair cut and finally, Wendy helped her up with the make up issue. Then Buttercup complained a bit.

Like in the clothes store, then Mabel convinced her to try and Wendy helped up.

Just applying a light amount of make up on her.

Like focusing on the eye liner, contrasting her Green eyes, a light shade in her eyebrows, instead of lipstick, she used lip gloss, but a light tone.

When Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror, she should have been disgusted.

But, Buttercup was more surprised than disgusted, she didn't looked girly.

"Wow…" Buttercup was speechless.

"There you go man, you've got to be proud of your face. It's the kind of face that says: Fuck you man, I'm a tomboy and I'm still out of your league."

"Totally man!" Mabel laughed at Wendy's comment.

"This is…well it's…dunno what to say honestly." Buttercup said, blushing some.

"You look beautiful!" Mabel said and Buttercup blushed some more.

"Really?" Buttercup asked, more nervous.

"Totally!" Mabel laughed.

"Thanks…all of you." Buttercup smiled.

"Cut the drama, let's do something fun!" Wendy said.

"There's going to be a pizza party at our cabin, you guys wanna come?" Mabel asked and they all smiled.

They all walked back to the cabin, Buttercup was quite nervous, wearing her new outfit, her make up and new hair cut.

When they came in, they were all having a good time, however, they did noticed the new look on Buttercup, some of them were shocked.

Suddenly, Bubbles approached and smiled gleefully.

"Wow! You're…wow! Buttercup! You're so pretty!"

"Shut up…" Buttercup whispered, blushing some.

"No really, that look really suits you." Maggie added.

Walking forward, Mordecai handed Buttercup a Radicola bottle. "Cheers!"

Smiling, Buttercup raised her bottle and then drinked some.

"Now let's party! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mordecai said.

"The Pizza King orders you to have fun!" Rigby said with a pizza Crown on his head.

Laughing, the rest began to dance and have to a good time.

When the party ended, Mabel and Buttercup stepped into their room, still laughing some.

"Wow, Mordecai and Rigby truly are the best doing pizza parties." Buttercup said as she layed on her bed.

"Totally. Glad you had fun, I'm so glad you had a great time and that you liked your new look."

"Thanks…"

Jumping into Buttercup's bed, Mabel smiled, while Buttercup blushed.

"Having fun in Gravity Falls?"

"Kinda…hey…there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?" Mabel said as she turned to face her, making her a bit more nervous.

"Well…I want to say sorry that acted so weird for quite a while. It's not you…it's that well…having some issues with myself…trying to figure it out who am I, mean not like Blossom…but more like…had to think things through…y'know?"

"Don't worry about it man." Mabel chuckled.

"Well, there's something else…but don't want to freak you out…you sure you won't hate me after this?"

"What? How can you say that man, I won't ever hate you." Mabel smiled.

"Well…I like you."

"Thanks man, I like you too." Mabel said.

"No…I mean it…like, I really, really like you." Buttercup blushed madly, trying to face Mabel who smiled.

"Know what you mean man…kinda knew."

"Huh?!" Buttercup asked surprised. "You knew?"

"Of course silly, I'm not stupid." Mabel laughed.

"Why didn't you said anything?"

"Because you would freak out on me and go all defensive, glad you finally told me tho. How do you feel now? Better?"

"Kinda…now I will ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Mabel smiled, while she then noticed there were tears running down Buttercup's cheeks, messing the make up.

"Tell me…that it's not possible…that you and me won't ever happen…cause it's painful, I need you to crush me so I stop myself on keeping my hopes on something that is not possible…need to hear you say it, please! So I can move on! Please, Mabel…can't go on…can't think straight anymore with you on my thoughts."

Then shocked, Buttercup felt Mabel's lips against hers, the kiss didn't lasted long, but Buttercup was blushing madly and remained shocked after the kiss.

"Can't do that man…can't tell you that and I won't ever crush you because…to be honest…I'm not sure…" Mabel said.

Then Mabel brought Buttercup's hands with hers, holding them to each other.

"Look…remember when we met? You were new, on the cafeteria I joked and you laughed, broke the ice between us and in that moment…knew that I wanted to be your friend man." Mabel smiled.

"So…" Buttercup whispered.

"How about…we give each other a shot?" Mabel asked.

"You…like girls?"

"Well…like I said I'm not sure, you know my fanfiction right? I ship Princess Taffy and Marjorie the Werewolf, kinda…think I might be bisexual, who knows right? Like I made you experiment with that new look, think we've got to try to new things."

"Cause honestly, we both failed while dating guys." Mabel laughed.

Smiling, Buttercup layed on the bed and hold Mabel's hand close.

"So how was the kiss? Felt anything?" Mabel laughed softly while asking.

"It was fine…fireworks maybe." Buttercup whispered the last part making Mabel laugh.

Then Mabel leaned to kiss her cheek. "Well goodnight then."

"Hmm…go to your bed man…" Buttercup said.

"Why? We're so comfy now? Maybe we could cuddle!" Mabel complained.

"Seriously, I will shove you off the bed." Buttercup said.

"Make me." Mabel said with a daring tone.

There was a silence for a bit, before Butercup layed her head on the pillow.

"Hehe…" Mabel chuckled then leaned over as she spoke, making Buttercup blush some more as she felt her lips so close. "Why don't we make…"

Nervous, Buttercup then gasped when Mabel throw a pillow on her face.

"A pillow fight!"

Then they laughed as they began to hit each other with pillows.

Exhausted, they layed back on the bed.

"Scared the crap out of you, huh?" Mabel asked.

"Kinda…you're the best Mabel…" Buttercup smiled.

"I know." Mabel chuckled.

Then they went to sleep, while outside, two people looked at the cabin, a large monster and a small chubby man with big White hair.

"Soon…Dipper Pines…soon." The chubby guy said, it was none other than Gideon, the Pines' enemy.

There were shadows lurking in Gravity Falls, plotting against the group of friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, Adventure Time by Pendleton Ward and Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch.**

**THE EYE OF PROVIDENCE.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 11: The Human and the Dog.**

The cabin was a mess after the pizza party the last night, everyone helped cleaning up and when they finished, Bubbles and her band and some other friends walked down the Woods, just for a walk.

Laughing and joking, the group kept close, until they heard a loud noise around the trees, suddenly Bubbles and the rest gasped, when the noise became quite louder than before, then Bubbles said.

"Stay back." Bubbles and Boomer were ready to fight as they saw the big monster that appeared out of nowhere, a large bull creature, like a Minotaur.

The monster attacked and Bubbles and Boomer defended their friends, who take cover on the trees while they fought.

Suddenly, the monster hitted Boomer hard and send him flying, breaking a few trees on the way.

When Bubbles tried to hit him, then the monster threw a punch that send her flying away in the air, then she gasped when somebody catched her.

Looking up, Bubbles thought it was Boomer, but it wasn't, this was a taller guy with long blonde hair waving in the air like in slow motion.

Wearing a White hat that looked like a bear's head and a few pieces of armor, a long a mechanical prothesis on his right arm, the guy smiled down at Bubbles as she placed her down when they landed on the ground.

"You alright?" The blonde warrior asked as Bubbles remained shocked, blushing even, then the guy took a sword out.

"JAKE!" The guy screamed as a big yellow creature appeared out of nowhere and fight against the monster.

"On it man!" Jake said.

Fighting against these new heroes, the monster was overpowered, then the blonde warrior jumped up and landed his sword on top of the monster's head.

"Whoa…" Mordecai and Rigby said together as they watched the whole thing.

"Who are they?" Boomer asked as he rubbed the back of his head, the blonde guy walked forward after killing the monster and smiled at them, gently placing his sword back behind his back and spoke softly.

"Everyone alright? Nobody hurt?"

"That was the most amazing thing EVER!" Rigby said.

"Uh…thanks. Hehehe." The blonde guy said.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Frida asked.

Then the blonde guy chuckled. "It's Finn the Human, this is my friend, Jake the Dog."

"Don't be afraid Chromotopians, I might be a magical dog, but I'm cool." Jake said as he shrinked to a normal dog size.

"Chromotopians?" Maggie asked. "You guys know our band?!"

"Eh…what band?" Finn asked.

"Well, we're a rock band. If you didn't called us like that because of that, why did you called us Chromotopians?" Frida asked.

"Eh…" Finn nervously said.

"Well…when you guys arrived, we saw the name on your drum." Jake said, giving the thumbs up to Finn who smiled.

"Oh…" Maggie said. "Thought you were fans."

"Thank you." Bubbles walked forward in front of Finn, blushing lightly. "For saving me…hmm, Finn right?"

"Oh…don't worry." Finn said.

Then Boomer noticed and out of jealously said.

"Don't thank him, Bubbles, you're over reacting. You can fly and the fall won't have killed ya."

"Really?" Finn asked.

Then Bubbles turned around to face Boomer, rather concerned about his tone. "They don't know that, Finn saved me regardless of my super powers."

"Well, we should go, call the cops." Boomer said.

The others looked at each other, rather uncomfortable of the situation, however Mordecai then said.

"Finn! You should come with us man! Bring that thing up and show our friends, we'll throw a party! For saving our lives, bro!"

"You're my hero, Finn." Rigby said and then chuckled. "You like pizza?"

"Dude, we're not making another pizza party." Maggie said.

Facing Maggie, Mordecai and Rigby then complained. "But they saved our lives! Party, party, party!"

"Hey, look guys we're flattered but that's alright, I'm glad you're alright." Finn said.

"By the way, you're not shocked about me speaking?" Jake asked. "We've run into a lot of people here and everybody freaks out."

"Don't worry, we used to know a talking dog back in our hometown." Bubbles said.

"Hey, aren't we going to call the cops?" Boomer asked.

"Don't worry about it, Boomer, chill." Mordecai said.

"Come with us, Finn!" Rigby said, looking up at the tall guy, he was as tall as Mordecai, and he looked as old as they did.

"Uh…dunno, is everyone alright with it?" Finn asked.

"You and Jake are welcome at our cabin." Bubbles said.

"What?! You're not serious are you? We just met them?"

"What's going on with you, Boomer? Why so hostile, please, calm down already, they helped us, they're not bad guys, are ya?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course not. We're adventurers." Finn said.

"Let's bring this thing with us man!" Rigby said, pointing at the dead Manotaur.

"You should leave it there man." Jake said.

"Other animals have to eat, y'know? Circle of Life and that of thing. Everyone has to be someone's poop someday." Finn said.

Laughing, Mordecai and Rigby then walked towards Finn and Jake, leading the way to the cabin.

"Let's go, guys, you're the most amazing guys we've ever met. We're do you live?" Mordecai asked as they walked away, Frida, Maggie and Laney Penn following.

Behind, Bubbles and Boomer looked at each other, unable to say anything, there was an awkward silence for a while until Bubbles then said.

"You're alright?"

"How can you trust them? We just met them?"

"Dunno…" Bubbles nervously said.

"Let's…just go."

"Hey…cheer up." Bubbles smiled as she took Boomer's hand with hers, walking back to the cabin, suddenly Boomer smiled.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, it's alright." Bubbles said with a smile.

"This is our cabin man." Mordecai told Finn and Jake, then took his keys out.

Then Jake looked around and said. "It's nice, so you all live here?"

"For a while." Rigby said and they walked into the cabin, walking to the main room, everyone was there, eating.

Looking back, suddenly, Dipper asked. "Who's that?"

"You don't him?" Mordecai and Rigby asked.

"Nope."

"This is Finn." Mordecai said. "We ran into a monster man…and this cool dudes helped us out!"

"It was a Manotaur." Finn said.

"What?! You ran into a Manotaur!?" Dipper asked.

"You guys alright?" Mabel asked.

"Like we said, Finn and Jake helped us out!" Mordecai said.

"It was nothing." Finn chuckled softly.

"Whoa, you're so tall." Mabel looked up at Finn and he chuckled. "Name's Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams!"

"Hey, what're you doing?" Buttercup whispered behind her and she chuckled.

"Calm down man, just meeting the guy." Mabel laughed.

When the introductions were done, then Mordecai began to tell the story of Finn and Jake saving them back in the Woods.

Everyone enjoyed the tale, Finn and Jake began to tell them tales of their adventures.

The only one who didn't trusted them however, was Boomer, specially since Bubbles listened to Finn and Jake, laughing at their jokes, enjoying their company, Boomer sure was jealous.

"What is this land, Ooo, that you talk about?" Mordecai asked.

"Well…eh…" Finn nervously said.

"Sometimes we make up names for countries…we were in eh…Chihuahua!" Jake said, giving the thumbs up again, saving Finn who laughed softly.

"Oh nice, how about making some quesadillas?" Mordecai said.

"Dude, remember that time we got lost in the Woods with the tortillas man?" Rigby reminded Mordecai who shivered lightly.

"Hate that time man."

"You guys know Thor or you make out that too?" Maggie asked.

"No, no. That's real, we spend a few time with that guy and his warriors on Asgard."

"Whoa…you guys know any other Avengers?" Dipper asked.

"Avengers?" Jake asked.

"Is that a band too?" Finn asked.

"No…" Maggie said. "You guys never heard of the tragedy in New York? Avengers saved the day and shit?"

"Nope."

"Iron Man? Hulk? Captain America?" Frida asked.

"Hmm…no." Finn said.

"How about Batman?" Dipper asked.

"That…a band too?" Finn asked.

"Wow, you guys need to get out more." Mabel said.

"Well, guess we need to go now." Finn said as he stood up.

"It's dark outside, we need to go, thanks for the nachos and drinks." Jake said.

"Nice, where do you stay? Maybe we can hang out again?" Mordecai asked.

"In the Woods, man." Finn said.

"There's a cabin in the Woods? Can you draw us a map?"

"No, we literally live in the Woods, we stay on a camp we made." Jake said.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"You guys don't have a house?" Rigby said.

"Hey, guys, they saved our lives, how about they stay here for a while?" Mordecai suggested.

"No, no. We're alright, you don't have to do that. We don't want to cause any trouble." Finn said.

"Well…" Dipper said.

"It's alright, we'll go now." Finn said.

"Don't go Finn, we've got plenty of rooms here, c'mon Dipper, what do you say, they don't have a place to stay, besides they're fun." Mabel said.

"Well, guess they can stay." Dipper said.

"You sure about that Dipper, you better think this a bit more." Boomer said.

"Well…they're cool. They can stay, everyone is alright with this?" Dipper asked.

They all began to cheer up and continued talking on the main room with Finn and Jake.

By the time they went to sleep, Bubbles woke up and walked towards the main room.

Then gasped, Bubbles found out that Finn was staying in the couch, and Jake was on a drawer, then Bubbles startled Finn, waking him up.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't meant to wake you up." Bubbles said.

"No, miss don't eat my pizza!" Jake woke up suddenly at the voice.

"What're you guys doing here? Weren't you sleeping at the room, on the bed? What happened?" Bubbles asked.

Then Finn spoke nervously, he was covered in a sleeping bag.

"Well…after sleeping so long on the Woods, kinda…well can't sleep without the sleeping bag. It's uncomfortable to sleep just in a bed. Y'know? Sorry, if we scared you, we thought you guys won't notice."

"Oh…" Bubbles said.

"Well…what happened why are you awake?" Jake said.

"Just went to grab a glass of water." Bubbles said nervously.

"Well going to grab a cup of coffee, hope you don't mind, I'll bring the glass of water." Jake said.

Taking off the sleeping bag then Finn took a seat on the couch, gently he spoke.

"Hey, there's something I need to tell you, we haven't been completly honest with you." Finn said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, it's complicated we…kinda think that something odd is going on this place. And that something is going to happen, we think…you guys are in danger."

"Wow…that sounds serious." Bubbles said, taking a seat. "You're not making this up, do you?"

"No, no. I'm serious. Look Bubbles, know you guys just met us, but we mean no harm. You can trust us. We want to help you guys."

"Thanks Finn."

"Does…the name…Black Monster rings a bell?" Finn asked.

"No." Bubbles said. "Why?"

"Nothing…thought that you would know."

Coming back from the kitchen, Jake handed the glass of water to Bubbles who stood up and said.

"Thanks, have to go now, sleep well."

"What did you told her man?" Jake asked.

"Well, not much."

"You're going to freak them out if we tell them, we should make a calm approach, y'know? Take it easy bro."

"Thanks Jake."

"Let's sleep."

Sleeping, they tried to forget, while in some other place in Gravity Falls, where Le Quack hide.

Locked down, a man had a dream, where a giant metal thing fell from the sky, freezing it, the old man with the White hair and the Golden Crown then died, crushed by the metal thing.

Suddenly, the man woke up when he saw the image of the Cosmic Owl and screamed.

"Kee hee hee hahahaha!" The man laughed lightly, he was wearing suit, blue glasses and a crown.

"What's going on Simon?" The little girl, Marcy asked.

Giggling silly, Simon then answered.

"This crazy dream…haha! A giant pill fell from the sky and I froze it! Then it fell on me and poop!" Laughing some more Simon then said. "Didn't liked it, there weren't any princesses on it."

"Oh Simon…" Marcy said.

"Calm down, Gunther, I'm still here." Simon said.

Looking up, Marcy noticed Simon was beyond any help, he wasn't even locked, there were only two bars on the prison, the only thing keeping him from leaving was the insanity the Crown caused, and the large line on the ground that said.

'Don't cross.'

"Well…I wanna dream again with my ice princess…kee hee! Think I'm going to meet her, and marry her."

The walls were covered in drawings of the ice princess, that closely resembled to certain someone called…Blossom.

"We're going to be happy together! My future wife! Keee hee hahahahaha!"

Worried, Marcy sighed as Simon was consumed by his insanity.


End file.
